


Nightmare

by Dafny_S



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nothing explicit, age difference (I guess), but they are both canonically teens, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafny_S/pseuds/Dafny_S
Summary: First work in the FT fandom and I know this isn't one of the most common ships, but I like it and think they are sweet, so here it is.P.S.: if you don't like it, that's fine, just don't read :)





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the FT fandom and I know this isn't one of the most common ships, but I like it and think they are sweet, so here it is.
> 
> P.S.: if you don't like it, that's fine, just don't read :)

Mavis felt the heat in her skin and smelt the scent of smoke in the air, she knew before she opened her eyes that something was on fire. As soon as she realized that, she opened her eyes and looked around, as she had surmised before, everything was burning red from the fire. 'Where was she? How did she get there? But most importantly where was everyone?'

She got up quickly and started calling for her friends. "Yuri! Precht! Warrod! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" she screamed as she looked for them, the young mage couldn't stop the nagging feeling that she knew this place, but the blond kept running she would not leave without her friends, Mavis stopped abruptly in front of a deserted village and that's when it clicked where she was, Tenroujima, she was back in the island, but why and how, she didn't remember going back, all those thoughts were running through her mind as she searched the island for a sign of her friends, Mavis refused to loose more friends to the fire.

It was during her frantic search that she heard something "..Ma-mavis.." a weak voice called followed by a coughing fit, worried the ilusion mage went after the voice and froze when she saw Yuri laying in a pool of his own blood under a mountain of debris.

"YURI! Hang on, I'm going to get you out of there" she cried out while trying to push the heavy pieces away from him.

"Mavis... that's fine" the older blond said with difficulty "Just let me go" dark forest green met emerald green. Mavis could feel the warmth behind her eyes and couldn't stop them from overflowing with tears "What are you talking about Yuri?! I'll find the others and we'll save you" she said with a convinction she herself didn't feel.

"Warrod! Precht! Anyone please help!" she was screaming so hard that the tears were coming even faster and her vision was so blurry that she couldn't distinguish very well what was in front of her, then she felt a trembling cold hand in her face, cradling her wet left cheek.

"Mavis, there is no need for that" the lightining mage paused to cough and the small trail of blood that fell from his lips made Mavis hold the hand that was in her cheek, trying to squeeze heat from her hand into his. "I've been into lots of hard situations, I know that I won't be able to come out of this one" even though the teen was saying that he forced a smile into his bloodied lips, to show his younger friend that he was ok with that, he accepted his fate, but she was having none of it, the girl shook her head in denial.

"Stop Yuri, you can't say that!" she was screaming trying with her words to will him to live "W-we didn't even find the fairies, you promissed me! You promissed we would find them together!" she can't let Yuri die, he was the first friend she made in the world outside the Tenrou island, she cared for him deeply, with time their friendship took a special place in her heart and she knew that if he left her, she would never be the same. She wouldn't be able to recover from the dark whole his absense would make in her life and heart.

"You couldn't save me, what makes you think that you can save him?" declared a voice she never thought she'd hear again. 

"Zera" she said surprised "How? What are you doing here?" Mavis turned to look at the girl, but she wasn't the way she remembered, her clothes were torn, she was covered in bruises and blood, but the most different thing about her was her face, she was wearing a scowl that Mavis wasn't used to see in her face.

"You should give up Mavis" Zera said coldly and full of disdain. "After all you can't save anyone, everyone you care about ends up dying" those words ressonated deeply inside the young girl and she gripped Yuri's hand tighter.

"Silly, look at him, he is already gone" Mavis turned quickly to look at her friend but to her shock he wasn't there anymore, in his place could only be seen a golden warm light that was already fading into the night sky.

"No, no, no, NO! YURI!" Mavis let out, trying to grab at the light, her vision hazy with tears, she could faintly hear someone calling her name, but she refused to let Yuri go and kept calling him, praying that he would come back to her, suddenly she felt hands at her shoulders and her eyes opened, the illusion mage couldn't see well with all the tears in her eyes but the face looking worriedly back at her was unmistakable to her even with the blurry vision "Hey Mavis what happened? Are you ok? Wake up please" said the older teen, his voice full of concern, but with kind undertones while using his fingers to gingerly clean her tears from her cheeks, but the action only brought more of them to her eyes.

"Yuri!" Mavis said throwing herself into his chest crying, but this time those were good tears, they were from relief. Yuri was alive, he wasn't taken from her. Now she understood, it was a dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare, she wasn't in Tenroujima, she was with Yuri on their way back from a mission for the guild and they were fine, but it got late and they decided to camp, waiting for tomorrow when they'd resume their trek to Fairy Tail. 

Yuri had been sleeping soundly until he woke up frightened, when he heard his friend scream his name. Thinking they were beeing attacked he quickly rose and called his magic on, but it turns out that there wasn't an attack, instead she was having a nightmare.

He didn't know what it entailed so he tried waking her up softly first, to not scare her even more, though she wouldn't stop trashing out and crying and he had to admit that the sight of her tears made something weight heavy in his heart, she shouldn't be crying, Mavis deserved the best, she should always be smiling sweetly with eyes full of that happy glint on them. Determined to make her nightmare end and the tears stop, he grabbed her shoulders genty yet firmly and talked to her, that did the trick and her beautiful green eyes filled with such grief looked back at him, the boy tried to ask her what was wrong, but she only threw herself into him with a cry of his name, he was a little surprised at first, they were never that affectionate, after all he couldn't let himself be near her that way with how he felt about the small mage, but he couldn't and wouldn't deny her comfort after a nightmare, so he encircled his arms around her smaller form and held her close to him, all the while trying to console her.

"You're safe Mavis, it was just a dream" he said in the most soft voice he could manage and felt her tightening her hold on him in response "I'm with you and I'll never let anything happen to you, I promised, remember?" he asked carresing her long and wavy tresses.

Mavis lifted her head from his chest, where she was listening to his heart, to make herself sure he was alive and with her.

"What about you Yuri?" she sounded so vulnerable he couldn't help but hold her closer cradling her head.

"What about me?" he asked a bit puzzled, he felt her hands gripping his shirt and her voice trembled a little when she said "You'll never let anything happen to you too, right?"

He wasn't expecting that response.

"I can't stand even the thought of something happening to you" her voice was small and her face was blushing slightly, but she continued "Please I know you already promised me so much, but promise me that you won't let me alone"

Yuri could understand what she wasn't saying, her nightmare was about him, more especifically about him dying, but how could he promise her that? How could he promise her that he wouldn't die? He wasn't even mantaining his promise of looking for fairies with her, he couldn't afford to make more. Particularly that promise, because if him losing his life meant she would be safe, he'd do it, in a heartbeat. Though she looked so inocent and soft how could he deny her that?

"Don't worry Mavis, even if I do kick the bucket that won't happen for a while, I'll have you know that I intend to keep my promise to you and I won't go from this world until you see some fairies" he gave her his best gallant smile "Besides, if I do bite the dust you won't be alone, Precht, Warrod and all of Fairy Tail will be there for you" he finished, trying to make her feel better, but it didn't get the effect he wanted.

"How can you say this?!" Mavis was furious.

"Even with them all I'd still feel alone without you!" she said getting in his face, they were so close with her stradling his legs and noses almost brushing, noticing their position made her loose her anger and caused a flush to rise in heir fair skin.

"Be-because I... because I.." she continued more quietly, but he never let her finish, just placed his hand on her nape and directed her face into his neck, hugging her tightly.

"I know and I understand" he said in a serious tone. "I... I feel the same about you, that's why I'll never let anything happen to you, I wouldn't be able to go on happily, if you're not here" he ended more softly with a small smile and a light blush in his face.

She opened her mouth to say more, to make herself certain that he meant what he said, that he _really _ felt the same, but he readjusted his grip on her to rest his back on a tree while holding her in his lap. 

"But enough of that, it's late and we have to get to the guild tomorrow, let's get some sleep" she knew what he was doing, but she let it go, at least for now, she could enjoy the opportunity of sleeping in his lap, feeling his warmth and with her nose tucked in his neck where her favorite scent, that she could only describe as Yuri, was stronger.

"You're right, tomorrow is going to be a busy day" the strategist said mischievously, Yuri knew then and there that he was doomed and that she wouldn't let the subject go that easily, but he wouldn't have it any other way. And it was with the promise of tomorrow that they fell asleep, curled into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^.~


End file.
